Among Us
by AminalLuv
Summary: ONE SHOT: Dawn takes a short cut through the cemetery and meets someone who gives her a little bit of hope. Takes place sometime during the summer after Buffy died in The Gift.


Dawn hurried up a little as she crossed the cemetery. It was too late for a girl like her, a girl who knew what she knew, to be out alone. The sun was setting and Dawn didn't know what to do.

Why had she let herself lose track of time like that. If there was one thing she knew, it was always to be aware of your surroundings and she had let it get dark without even noticing. Willow and Tara were going to kill her. But she had just wanted some time to herself; she never got that anymore, not now that Buffy had...that Buffy was gone.

Why had she taken the short cut through the cemetery? Another stupid move. She had hoped that she could beat the sun by going this way but she hadn't and now it was dark and she was alone in a cemetery. If not being aware of your surroundings was a sin in her family, being alone in a cemetery at night was one of the seven deadly...hopefully not literally.

Dawn shivered, more from fear than cold. A sound from behind her spooked the girl and she broke into a run. _Smack!_ She had run right into somebody. It was a boy a couple of years older than her.

"Um, hi." She said nervously and made a subtle attempt to brush her hand against the stranger's. It was warm and Dawn let a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Lose track of time?" He asked her and she nodded. "You know this isn't the safest shortcut in the world. Maybe I should walk you home."

Dawn thought through this proposition quickly. He was a strange guy walking through the cemetery at night, but on the other hand he wasn't a vampire and she was pretty scared, some company might help. "Alright, thanks." She resumed walking.

"So, we already covered my reasons for being here; lost track of time, took a short cut. Why are you in the cemetery alone after dark?" She asked him.

"Visiting a friend." He replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Dawn said sympathetically. She knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved.

"Don't be, she'll be alright now. She's safe." The boy told her.

"Oh, I don't know your name." Dawn realized.

"I'm Jesse."

"Dawn." The girl told him, feeling suddenly more at ease around him

"Well Dawn, it's a pleasure to accompany you tonight." He gave a slight bow and Dawn giggled.

"Well Jesse, it's been a pleasure being _accompanied _by you tonight." Dawn emphasized the past tense. "This is my stop." She'd barely even noticed that they'd left the cemetery let alone made it back home.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye." He told her.

"Good bye, and thanks." Dawn gave a slight smile and walked up the driveway towards the house.

"Hey Dawn!" Dawn turned around. "She wants me to remind you to 'be brave'...but not so brave you keep wandering around cemeteries at night. She taught you better than that." He said the middle part in a teasingly scolding tone.

"What?" Dawn asked incredulously. She blinked and when she opened her eyes Jesse was no where to be seen.

Suddenly Dawn understood and she didn't feel so scared or alone anymore. She would never be alone. The Summers girl turned around again and entered her home.

"_I was walking home from school on a cold winter day.  
Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way.  
It was getting late, and I was scared and alone.  
But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home.  
Mama couldn't see him, but he was standing there.  
And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers._

_Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love._

_When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees.  
There's always been someone there to come along and comfort me.  
A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand.  
A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand.  
And ain't it kind of funny that at the dark end of the road.  
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope_

_They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places.  
To guide us with their mercy, in our time of need._

_To guide us with a light of love."_

_-Alabama_


End file.
